


No, I won't be your valentine

by Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, College, F/M, Friendships are important kids, Getting Back Together, God is cool lol, Homophobic comments, Internalized Homophobia, Kaede's the Discord's apple, Kokichi loves her, Light Angst, M/M, Ouma is a closeted gay, Ouma sings, Religion, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, They love each other, Toujo is best girl, Valentine's party, also, and it's perfectly fine, boy loves boy, but here, but im late lol, but it's no bad, but still, catholic Ouma, its actually a healty faith in God, kaede plays piano, love is love, misundertandings, no beta reading, poor girl she's just in love, so is saihara - Freeform, there aint too much, they are best duo ever, they didn't actually brake up, this is for velentine's, totally forgot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife/pseuds/Tyingto_NoyFail_InLife
Summary: Ouma thinks Kaede likes Shuichi.And being honest, she would be a perfect girlfriend...for his boyfriend....Happy valentine's day :)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, and one surprise ship :D
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	No, I won't be your valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to post this as a one shot on valentine's day but this week I was busy and my idea of a short fic became a longer and longer and I loved it, so I thinks this would have five chapters at max, that I'll be posting this week.
> 
> This is gonna have homophobia, so if you don't like this or you are sensitive with this topic, I recommend you to not read this nor the following chapters. 
> 
> having said this, please enjoy!

It’s a pain.

All this party is a pain.

  
  


Ouma was sitting on the couch with a drunk Miu telling him some shit he doesn't bother to listen, his eyes are focused on the juice he’s drinking, moving his glass a bit to see the liquid moving, it was mesmerizing, it’s like little waves on his drink. waves are nice.

“Hey, you listening to me twink!?” No, not really, he stopped listening when she referred to the father of their local church as ‘daddy God’. He touched the rosary on his neck, God, even if he wasn’t the most devoted catholic in the world, he knows how to respect the person who was. He nodded so she would start her nonsense again, he felt it was just background noise even when she was next to him.

  
  


Why was he even there? this last week was hell and obviously this party would be worse, in fact, the whole reason this week was horrible was because of this party. well, not exactly the party but the date. fucking valentine’s day.

so, again, why was he there?, of course, because he has things to do. but he wishes he hadn't, because he wants to be under his sheets, crying and eating ice cream. He held out all this week, so a saturday’s night would be perfect to scream about how shitty that week was.

but of course, he promised Kaede he’ll help her out with her project. He regrets so much the moment he agreed.

he didn’t have any problem with her a month ago, but he has now. not because of her but because of what she does, and she does like Shuichi.

but it wasn’t her fault, no, of course it is not, she couldn’t help falling in love, and wanting to touch the person she likes, or wanting to confess to the person she likes… all in front of the person's secret boyfriend's eyes.

If you analyze this, she was the one doing a fool of herself, wanting to sweep off a person with partner’s feet. the thing is, it would be that way if it weren’t just Ouma and Shuichi the ones who knew about their relationship.

all of them were like ‘oh, Kaede and Shuichi are so cute together’, ‘they will be so happy together’, ‘ it is obvious they like each other’ right in front of him. but what can he do? he can reclaim nothing at all, no one knows this. and no one will.

in fact, they shouldn’t be dating, and he thinks about this as he gets dragged towards the circle that has been formed around the two so said lovebirds by Miu, who was screaming vividly. “ Look, finally the virgin is going to confess to her.”

oh…

so that’s what he decided.

he understands.

but he feels as if someone was squeezing his heart mischievously. he felt that before, but it wasn’t in a painful way, it was...pleasant. He felt it when Shuichi told him he liked him, he felt it when they had their first kiss, he felt it when they agreed to try to work it out, he felt it when they first touched each other.

and now he feels it when Saihara is declaring his love to-

“what?” Kaede’s voice is undescribable

…

“Ouma. Kun!” he suddenly feels Kaede’s weight on his back. “ Woah! Aka-chan, no need to rub your boobs on my back, I’ll hear you anyway!” he teased, making her pull back immediately.

“ I did not try that!” she was all blushed, Ouma laughed  while accommodating his bag on his shoulder “ I wanted to ask you for a favor!” she intertwined her hands before her chest, eyes bright in excitement.

“ and you say you didn’t do it on purpose”” he joked and she just ignored him. “ what do you think about a performance on valentine's day!?” Ouma blinked once, then twice, processing the information.

“Performance, like, piano presentation?” she nodded “ But I don’t know piano? and you can do it alone, why do you need me?” she looked besides her, as if she was about to tell a super important secret, then, she looked back at him.

“ well, I need your voice” she smiled and then talked again. “ It’s not to be mean, but the other boys… don’t have a pretty voice, and I need a male singer, Shuichi told me you do it pretty well!” Oh, of course he’ll say it. He doesn't have the best voice, he’d be a singer if he had it, he just sings great, nothing out of the ordinary.

He supposes she’ll be performing at the party they’ll have on 14 february, he wants to be with Saihara, but it is not like he could, so, why not? “ ah, well, but just because it’s you, and you’ll own me one” Kaede screamed a little happily, taking his hands and squeezing them. “ Thank you so much, Ouma-kun!”.

…

“ ‘can’t help falling in love’? that is soooo corny, aka-chan!” She rolled her eyes, taking a seat in front of the music classroom’s piano. “ that was the idea, it’s the day of love! we need to sing the best and cheasiest love song!”

“ but this one is so old, couldn’t you pick one more modern?” She played some notes, testing the piano. “ um nop, I love the old ones! you don’t like it?” 

“ah, I guess it’s fine, you are the boss in this one” he looked at the lyrics, he knew the chorus, but he doesn’t remember all the song, he’ll need to study it. “ Wanna try a bit now? we could practice after class!” he looked at her, nodding, he sat right besides her, looking at the paper. “ play it a bit, so I can catch the rhythm” her finger started to move, delicate and firm, she closed her eyes and slowly, she landed on him a bit; he startled at first, but then he smiled, it was a habit of hers, landing against the people near her.

“Didn’t know you were so clingy! Are you falling in love with me?” he joked, and saw her pouting, with her eyes still closed. “shut up and sing” the music filled the room and he took a deep breath.

_ wise men say... _

…

“ Saihara-chan!” he runned fast, hugging his boyfriend from behind, almost tackling him like a rugby player” woah! Ouma, careful!” He turned around to caress his head, and Kokichi looked at him, smiling stupidly.

“ You missed me?” he let him go, taking his gloved hand, Shuichi smiled sweetly. “ always” Ouma was still getting used to it, the sudden hits of confidence Saihara had sometimes, which made him say those stupid lovely things that Kokichi secretly adored. “ah- of course you do! I make your life worthy! you better miss me!” His arrogance was merely jokes he told to hide his embarrassment, and Shuichi knew it well, so he squeezed his hand, walking towards Ouma’s house. 

“ You wanna me staying in your house tonight?” the petite boy placed a finger under his lips, as if he was in deep thought, considering it. “ umm, if you make popcorn, maybe I’ll let you.” he smiled, the other sighed, nodding,. “ Oh, did Kaede ask you to sing with her? early this morning she asked me if I knew if any of us had a nice voice to sing”

“ Yeah, she wants to play a love song for valentine’s” they stopped in front of a store, looking at the offers for the ingredients for dinner. “ you’ll do it?” he nodded, pulling the other inside. “ yeah, hey I saw a two for one in pasta! what do you say to a  ravioli with bolognese?” the other made a satisficing sound “mmm sounds delicious-”

“ Hey! sidekick” Like a flash, their intertwined hands free completely apart, and the good mood Ouma had was gone. “ah- Momota-kun, what are you doing here?” Kaito noticed Ouma behind Saihara, looking uninterested at some products, and raised an eyebrow . “ hey you little shit! you don’t greet someone when you meet them?” ruffling his hair, he smiled and put an arm around his neck, without applying any force of course, they looked like two kids fighting.

“ Ahg- get off of me you stupid naive try of astrologer!”they continued tussling, gaining strange looks from the other people who were shopping, embarrassing Shuichi. “ i’m studying astronomy! no astrology!” Shuchi ended up separating them, taking Ouma by the arm.

“anyway, what are you doing here, momota?” you said you were going to Ryoma’s house today, and it is not this way” he laugh awkwardly, waiting for his response. 

“ he asked me to buy some snacks first, you know, he’s gonna make dinner for us and Keebo is gonna bring the drinks so I’m in charge of the chips and stuff, what are you two doing here too?”

“Ah, we just… ran into each other” Momota took both of them by the shoulders, separating them. “cool! wanna do shopping together?”

“um fine”

“nope”

“Oh c’mon Kokichi!, you can’t hate me forever!” Kaito smiled as he guided them towards the snack section.” umm, what should I buy?” Ouma looked at him by the corner of his eye, looking at Saiharas favorite snack, taking one package to buy. “ Kiibo likes onion flavored chips and Hoshi-chan likes peanuts with shell.” he murmured, and Kaito looked at him surprised, but then he smiled . “Thanks!”

Kokichi rolled his eyes and he looked at Saihara, who was searching for the sauce they always bought, once he found it , he was about to put it on the shopping cart Ouma had, and then he freezed, remembering Kaito was there, he needed to save the situation.

“Thank you, Saihara-chan! they have the sauce so high! they don’t consider short people '' he pouted and took the bottle out of Saihara’s hands, who muttered a ‘your welcome’ silently, caressing his nape.

“ hey guys, I don’t know if you noticed” out of the blue, Kaito stater to whisper to them, making the two of them confused. “but I think it’s obvious Tenko is so lesbian” Ouma was taken back, he was awere the girl didn’t really liked boys, but he couldn’t know for certain that she was lesbian, and even if she was, why did Kaito said it in so...teasing tone?

“What’s the deal with that?” Shuichi stood up for her before Ouma could, making him proud, he smiled a bit. Months ago, Shuichi couldn’t disagree with his friends, not because they repressed him but because he was so timid and insecure he didn’t want the other to get mad at him because of what he says

“well, I just think she shouldn’t be so obvious, aren’t I right?” he laughed, and Ouma got it wasn’t a joke with ill intentions, but it pissed him off . “ why should she hide it? Why can’t she be obvious about it? I mean you are obvious about how much you like girls, why can’t she be obvious too? and before anything, you don’t even know if she is or not lesbian, so stop talking about her preferences, if you told somebody else with fucked up intentions, they could have ruined her!” He raised his voice, drawing some indiscrets looks, but not caring at all.

“ hey bud, calm down, it’s just a joke” he frowned, of course he knew it, he wasn’t stupid, but that wasn’t the matter. “ Then keep your jokes near her, where she can decide to laugh at it or kick your ass” he got far away from them, going straight where the supermarket cashier was, wanting to get the hell out of there.

“ hey, Kichi, calm down” Saihara catched him, about to get out of the store, he sighed, and saw Kaito not too far from them. “ Hey, Kaito didn’t mean to sound that… bad, you know it.”

“Of course I know, but it just.. made me mad, because she isn't even here to defend herself or show she is okay with the joke, it’s almost as if he was talking shit behind her back, and… I'm her friend...somewhat” he crossed his arms before his chest, leaning on the wall

“ I know, but we need to correct him, then he’ll learn” Saihara was trying to get Ouma to look at him. “ ...we have no right to say she can be or not as obvious as she wants… we’re keeping this as a secret and… it’s because we are cowards”

“Kokichi…”

“Hey, Ouma” Kaito’s voice interrupted them” “ I don’t know if I said something that made you feel bad, but I didn't mean to” Ouma looked at him, rolling his eyes. “whatever”

“What Ouma meant was… Kaito, jokes have their moments, circumstances and puns, the way you said it, it sounded as if you were making fun of her” Shuichi talked for him, facing Kaito and giving him his back. “ and also, Ouma is right, if someone with bad intentions hear about it, he could have hurted Chabashira, you need to be careful, this country don’t accept...them completely” of course he wasn’t going to include him in the phrase, and neither would he if he were the one talking.

“when you say it like this.. it really sounds horrible, sorry” Ouma shaked his head, standing straight. “ It's nothing, just be careful next time, now I wanna get home before it freezes here, bye bye!” Shuichi agreed, and they started to go towards Ouma’s house.

oh…

“ Um, bro, why are you going there, your house is that way” Kaito pointed the opposite way, and the liar's side of him came out.” Ah- I didn’t find what I needed here, I'm gonna try in another store near here”

“ Oh ok, bye then!” he bought it so perfectly it almost made Ouma laugh out loud, but instead he whispered.

“ I rubbed off great on you, uh?” 

“shut up”

**Author's Note:**

> I think you can notice this was written in a rush, sorry for the untidy writting, Maybe I'll edit this later.
> 
> now, I wanna ask you something, where do you think is the limit for humor?
> 
> I personally think there is none, but obviously, this have factors. A circunstance, a pun, and public. you gotta have a good joke, in a correct social enviorment and with the correct public.
> 
> But I know there is people who disagree with this so I wanna know your opinions! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you are waiting for next chapter, see you! 🖤


End file.
